


Vicious Dice

by TheTVJunkie



Series: Gabby - Pain And Pleasure Beyond Measure [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has to learn another erotic lesson and be trained in torturous patience. Introduction of the infamous "game of dice", which will become an important basic tool in nearly any future sequel... Part 2 out of 8 in my Gabby-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Dice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is my sequel to "Intentional Failure", written for the Gabby challenge from Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snape.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to NCIS and there´s no money made of my stories.
> 
> Furthermore, any action of the characters I write about is consensual and must not be taken too seriously. Strictly no glorification of deviant or violent behavior!
> 
> _+++ Lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts.+++_
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************************************************  
>    
>  **Title: "VICIOUS DICE"**
> 
> **Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
> **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**
> 
> **Warning: Might contain elements of D/s- lifestyle, BDSM (especially the factor of discipline) and kink in general**
> 
> **Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**
> 
> *************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************

The rainy Washington weather woke Abby the next morning. She blinked sleepily and realized that she hadn't been dreaming – there she was for real, in Gibbs' bed, snuggled to his chest, his arm around her. She inhaled his masculine scent and snuggled closer. Abby vividly recalled the happenings of the last night, all the impressions and feelings that she had never felt before at such intensity. She had finally found what she was looking for - the freedom to surrender without regret or guilt for simply being what she was.

It never has been easy being different in so many ways, not to fit in anywhere properly. Surrendering her power to Gibbs was her driving force, abandoning herself to him completely. Trusting in his strength and the choices he would make for her.

For the first time in years, Abby felt perfectly safe.

A whole new world had opened to her and she was curious and excited to explore every tiny bit of it.

After Gibbs had woken up too, they exchanged affectionate smiles and headed for sharing a shower, toweling each other dry afterwards. Re-entering the bedroom after her morning toilet, Abby started getting dressed but was soon interrupted.

"Not so fast, Abs." Gibbs said, opening a drawer, pulling out something Abby couldn't see and slipped it in his pocket. Abby remembered her 'three-times-a-day-practicing-task' to improve her deep throating skills. Just as she was about to drop down to her knees, Gibbs shook his head and grinned at her wickedly.

"First things first. Lie down on the bed, on your belly. No fidgeting."

Abby did as she was told, got in place and waited. She heard the sound of a tube being squeezed, followed by the touch of Gibbs' fondling hands upon her ass-cheeks. Her rear end still stung from the extensive spanking she had had the night before last. Suddenly she felt a foreign object slowly invading her tightest hole.

"Mmmmmhhh" she purred through a sigh. She hadn't had anal for quite a while but that plug in her ass immediately brought back old memories.

"You will deal with that distraction throughout the whole day." Gibbs murmured. This was a good method to train her in patience. "Again, you're neither allowed to cum, this will be a rule from now on anyway, nor are you allowed to touch yourself this time." He helped her down to kneel. "Now...proceed with your training, you know the drill..." Gibbs said, putting on a stern tone."...and this time...you'll swallow."

His command gave Abby shivers and she complied readily, the toy stoking up her desire remarkably as she managed on getting rid of her gag-reflex little by little...

Time passed agonizingly slow during the working hours for Abby. That plug fueled the dirty images that popped up in her mind and it was really hard for her not to get some relief. The "homework" she had been given wasn't helping either. – She knew that Gibbs appreciated her sharp intellect and so she was told to do some research on basic positions suitable for a good submissive. He wanted her to memorize them and when they got home that evening, she was supposed to showcase it.

Needless to say that the instructions she found on the internet were counterproductive to her attempt on getting her mind off of that evil toy in her rear end.

Not that this wouldn't have been enough to make her having trouble focusing on the evidence she was running, Gibbs had also insisted on carrying out the second daily exercise on deep throating in his car during lunch break. Well, she had improved quite a bit as she was finally getting used to his length and width. Thank god her salivary flow was above average...

Maybe tomorrow there wouldn't be the need to execute that training three times a day again. Not that Abby didn't enjoy it, on the contrary, but she was eager on exploring different things, too. That slick piece of plastic inside her already gave her an idea of what Gibbs was up to next...

Two minutes after her shift had ended, he showed up in her lab.

"Ready to go, Abs?"

"Over-ready!" she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I hope for your own sake that you've been a good girl, haven't you?" he smirked. "Remember I will check on it."

"Sure, Sir." she replied, her pigtails bouncing as they made their way home.

As soon as they got back to the shelter of Gibbs' house he locked the door, just to make sure they wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

After getting rid of most of their clothing whilst on their way up to the bedroom, Abby was placed in the middle of it. Gibbs made himself comfortable upon the bed and commanded.

"Now, Abby-girl, let's check on your homework. Show me what you've learned." He indicated to the floor. "Kneel spread."

Abby contemplated about what she had read about that morning and the memory flashed to her mind instantly.

_**KNEEL SPREAD** means on your knees, feet together, legs spread as wide as possible, push your breasts out, head up, eyes down, hands behind head, fingers locked._

She adopted the required position quickly and Gibbs nodded in approval. Abby's muscles clenched tighter around the butt-plug, feeling the blood rushing through her veins on high-speed.

"Face down." he barked in military-style while moving his open hand down with fingers apart. Abby was supposed to remember any hand command from now on.

_**FACE DOWN**... huh... what was that again? Ah, right - knees tucked under chest, head bowed, arms straight in front by head, palms down._

She had learned earlier that this was a worship position and a display of obedience. Abby complied equally well as before.

"Good. I can see you have done your homework." Gibbs made a come-here-gesture followed by a downward movement with his open hand, from side to side. "Now lie down...on the bed."

Abby scurried over to the cozy bed, lying down on her stomach, face down, arms above her head, legs widely spread. She was glad she had been given the task of learning these positions. It was new, it was exciting and there were rules she could cling to. Abby loved rules.

She shivered in anticipation as she sensed Gibbs' hand on her back, snaking down her spine aiming for her very, very wet core. She moaned in joyful anticipation as he dexterously dipped two fingers, then three, into her while caressing her clit with his thumb. Abby responded with a wriggle of her ass as he increased her arousal expertly.

"Unfortunately..." Gibbs growled ironically "...you've been quite obedient today, Abby-girl, so..." he tenderly placed a kiss on her buttock. "...we shall skip your third daily exercise and move on to the next lesson... and your reward for being a good girl." Abby chuckled. "You have never removed that plug today, have you?"

"No, Sir. I haven't." she answered proudly.

Gibbs roughly turned her around on her back. He passionately kissed his way from up her face, over her breasts and belly down to her core. Abby started squirming when she felt his vicious tongue between her legs, creating a marvelous tension. She fought back the urge to run her hands through his silky silver hair and to arch her back – she wanted to prove that she could hold position at any circumstance.

After a while Gibbs shifted his full weight upon her pale and well-proportioned body, Abby's eyes fluttering shut as he reclaimed her lips with an insisting and forceful kiss.

Keeping her on the edge during the whole day was not only to train her in patience but to intensify the sensation when she would finally reach orgasm.

"Remember, Abby, no cumming till given permission, got that?" he hissed gruffly.

"Got it, Sir." Abby replied, hardly audible, tormented by desire.

Then he impaled her, indeed very easily as she was soaking wet, and worked her roughly. Groaning and squirming underneath him she had enormous difficulty in holding back her relief. The delicious sandwich-feeling of Gibbs' cock inside her pussy and that devilish plug still inside her ass almost put her over the edge immediately. He was giving her a really hard time and she knew that he knew, too.

"Pleeeassee, Master, I caaann'ttt..." Abby whimpered.

"Hold it, Abby!" Gibbs whispered curtly while biting her lower lip, marking her. He yanked the toy away, replacing it with his own cock and kept on slamming into her. Abby gasped out loud, the walls of her butt had been stretched for several hours and yet the sudden intrusion of different length and width did hurt a little more than originally expected. It took her some thrusts to get used to it but she would have been a liar if she said that she didn't enjoy  
it.

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★  Now the set-up from Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snape that had to be included for the Gabby challenge ★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

The sweat rolled of her body in tiny drops slowly soaking into the bed sheets as she withered under his touch, leaning over, licking and grazing her pulse point he knew it wouldn't be long till she fell over the edge, whispering in her ear.

"Not yet Abs, not yet."

Moaning her answer and bucking her hips with the rhythm of his thrusts as he sped up, taking a long look into her green eyes and her into his blue, he knew he couldn't deny her any longer.

"Cum for me."

"Jethro."

She cried out over top of the primal grunt of his release, rolling over onto the bed next to her breathing hard as he whispered while pulling her close.

"I love you."

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★ End of set-up  ★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

"I love you, too." Abby sighed breathlessly. "I never want this to end, Sir."

"Neither do I, Abs."

Gibbs spontaneously decided that he would forgive her addressing him Jethro before. After all, she hadn't been too disobedient today. Still, he wanted to introduce her to his next wicked little game: __The dice.

After a while of consensual silence he kissed Abby on the forehead and said

"Abby, I got a new task for you."

"Huh?" she answered curiously.

"I got two wooden boxes in my basement - a punishment box and a reward box..."

Abby got significantly interested.

"Your part on this is writing four small pieces of paper a day, while you are aroused. Two describing things you don't like and two on things you do like. I'll add the same amount, thinking of some sensual punishment and reward for you, too. However you won't be allowed to read mine."

"Sounds naughty!" Abby giggled.

"Regularly – let's say every lunch break –" Gibbs continued. "...you are going to draw a die from the box I intend to place at my desk in the bullpen from tomorrow on. You're going to show me the color of the die, roll it and return it to the box. The six sides of the die each stand for a category:

1 - Submission

2 - Pain

3 - Compliance

4 - Patience

5 - Humiliation

6 - Obedience

You get the picture. If you draw a blue one, I'll pick a scrap of paper from the punishment box for you."

"And what if I draw a red die?" she asked excitedly.

"If you draw a red one, feel free to pick one from the reward box and hand it over to me. Nevertheless, you're not going to know what's written on the one you've picked, unless necessary. – And no matter if the die is red or blue – everything is still gonna happen on my terms, Abby. Understood?" Gibbs concluded.

"Absolutely, Sir." she yawned in exhaustion.

Gibbs switched off the light and rocked her tenderly.

"And Abs –" A shame she couldn't see his devious grin right now. "Every time you are particularly naughty I'll replace a red die with a blue one..."

Guessing that she would probably screw up pretty soon again, no matter if intentionally or not, he was looking forward to the fact that this would quickly increase the odds of drawing lots of blue dice.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun...

**THE END.**

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************  
Please let me know what you think! ;-) THANKS!


End file.
